


Follower Appreciation Fills

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Prompt fills from my tumblr, all leaning in an NSFW direction. All Winteriron unless otherwise noted.1. Come sit on my lap2. Are you just going to stare?3. If you want it, beg for it4. The only way you're getting off is on my thigh5. Come sit on my lap + Mob Boss AU6. I've been thinking about doing this all day7. I've been thinking about doing this all day, Nat x Tony8. You've got too many clothes on, Loki x Tony





	1. Bucky x Tony

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Come sit on my lap."

Bucky laughs the first time Tony says it. 

“I’ll squish you,” Bucky tells him, even as he gives Tony’s lap a quick, mournful glance. Bucky is too big, too bulky, to sit in Tony’s lap and besides - there’s the weight of the metal reinforcements running along Bucky’s spine and ribs to consider. Bucky could probably sit in Steve’s lap or the Hulk’s lap, but those are about his options, and for him they aren’t great. He’d much rather sit in his boyfriend’s lap. 

Tony pouts but lets it go. 

Bucky sits next to him instead, and he tells himself that it’s good enough. 

That wouldn’t be good enough for Tony though, and Bucky should’ve known. 

“Come sit on my lap,” Tony says again, a few days later.

Bucky’s eyes go wide. Tony’s legs are encased in the Iron Man armor, spread open just enough. Bucky flashes cold then hot, burning hot. He’s glad that they’re alone, because Bucky is certainly blushing. 

He swallows, throat dry, and then approaches Tony. He feels the weight of Tony’s gaze as Bucky takes a careful perch on Tony’s legs. 

Tony tugs Bucky back. Tony isn’t fully encased in the armor, so Bucky yields to Tony’s pushes and pulls to acquiesce. Bucky finds himself tucked into Tony’s arms, leaning against Tony’s back, and he flushes. 

He likes this. Is he supposed to like this, this much? Tony’s hands start roaming, and Bucky relaxes into the touch. He’ll think about it later. 

“See? No squishing, no problem,” Tony declares in triumph into Bucky’s ear. “Never doubt a genius.”

Tony’s hands skate along the skin just above Bucky’s waistband, and the last thing on Bucky’s mind is doubt. 


	2. Bucky x Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "Are you just going to stare?"

Tony pretends not to notice, but he’d planned this exact moment and had been waiting for it since he’d put them on. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Tony teases, even as he arches his back in pose. 

“Don’t rush me, darlin’. Enjoyin’ the view,” Bucky replies, voice husky as he slowly takes in Tony. 

Tony can almost feel Bucky’s touch through his eyes as Bucky takes in the lace and the straps and the silk. Plenty of Tony’s body is covered, in theory, except for all of Tony’s skin that peeks through the gaps. The corset didn’t offer any support, too delicate and lacy, but Tony liked the overall effect and he twirled so Bucky could appreciate the whole package. Tony was clad in Iron Man red, except for a secret black star on the panties that Tony can’t wait for Bucky to find. 

Bucky’s eyes are dark, hot, _promising_, but he stays on the far side of their bedroom and watches. 

Well, that won’t do for Tony.

“Guess I’ll get started on my own, then,” Tony says breezily and waltzes towards the bed.

“Don’t even try it,” Bucky warns. 

Tony grins and keeps walking. 

Bucky stalks forward, and Tony’s pauses to take in the view. Bucky’s prowl is one of Tony’s favorite things about his fiance, and it still blows Tony’s mind how Bucky’s walk is so sexy. The sway of the hips, the power in those thighs - Tony loves it even more when it’s Tony who is the prey to Bucky’s predator instead of some two-bit villain. 

Bucky strides right up to Tony and takes Tony’s wrists into a firm grip. 

“Oh no,” Bucky whispers as he tugs Tony against him. “I’m not lettin’ you rush this. I’m gonna take my time with you.”

Tony’s entire body throbbed. 

“Let me know when you get passed the staring part so I’ll know when it _might _get interesting,” Tony bites, though he doesn’t struggle in Bucky’s grip. 

Bucky laughs and tosses Tony onto the bed. 

“Don’t you worry, baby. I know how to keep you busy.”


	3. Bucky x Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "If you want it, beg for it."

Bucky’s words came back to haunt him. 

He’d caught Tony glancing in the showers and tossed out, “If you want it, Stark, you can beg for it.”

Tony had laughed, and laughed, and laughed. There hadn’t been any shame in the laughter, or a denial of looking like Bucky had expected, even after the laughter was done. 

Tony had walked out of the showers with a knowing smirk, and Bucky had brushed it off. Mostly. There was a small pool of disappointment at the pit of his stomach that Bucky didn’t want to acknowledge. He didn’t want to acknowledge that maybe, just maybe, he had wanted Tony to take him up on the offer. 

Or even part of the offer. Tony didn’t have to beg - though it would be nice - but Bucky was a bit curious what Tony would be like in bed. 

Bucky certainly had enough thoughts about what Tony’s ass would be like. 

It took time. The flirting grew thicker and the innuendos sounded more like promises. There was a not-date at the aquarium, then a maybe-date at a roller skating rink (Bucky’s idea), and a couple of roof-top meetings to gaze at the stars in between. There were some lunches and dinners and a harsh, frenzied kiss after a tough battle. 

When Bucky and Tony started officially dating, Bucky didn’t know. They just were. 

Steve had asked to tag along to Spy Museum and, at Bucky’s hesitance, had laughed. 

“What, is it a date?” Steve had teased.

“Yeah, punk, it is,” Bucky had spit back. He darted a look at Tony, who was grinning. 

Tony had grabbed Bucky’s hand, slid their fingers together, and pulled Bucky away.

“Don’t wait up!” Tony had called over his shoulder. 

And that had been that. 

Bucky would have forgotten about that time in the shower, barely a blip on his radar in the rest of his and Tony’s relationship, except the words came back to haunt him. 

Bucky, flushed and aching, watched Tony get into position. Bucky had been the one to open Tony up, get Tony ready for his cock, and Bucky’s fingers smeared lube onto the sheets where he gripped them. Tony straddled him, eyes on Bucky’s cock. Then Tony’s hand was on him, stroking slow and tight, and Bucky bucked against the touch. 

Tony grinned and rode the thrust through, then placed one steadying hand on Bucky’s abs and the other lined Bucky’s cock up with his hole. 

Then Tony paused. 

“If you want it, beg for it.”

Bucky blinked. Gasped, “What?” though he had heard Tony the first time. 

Tony repeated it anyway. “If you want it, beg for it,” he teased. His eyes were bright with mischief, and that smirk - that same, knowing smirk. 

Bucky recognized it. 

Bucky’s hips flexed, though Tony’s hand kept him mostly still. The tip of his cock breached Tony’s hole, but no more. Bucky had just enough sensation to know how hot, slick, and tight Tony was going to be, and Bucky groaned. 

He wanted to laugh, but he didn’t have the energy. It took every bit not to thrust up, not to yank Tony to him and fuck into Tony’s ass like he’s wanted to do since - well, since before that moment in the showers, when Bucky thought he could make Tony beg for the privilege. 

Bucky, though, wasn’t so stubborn as to be stupid like he feared Tony might be right now. 

“Tony, Tony, please. Please, fuck, can I - will you - Tony, I need you, please just -”

“There you go,” Tony praised over Bucky’s pleas, and Tony sank down. 

Bucky begged and didn’t stop begging. Tony riding him was worth every word, and they fell out of Bucky’s mouth in a stream. Harder, faster, tighter, whatever Bucky asked for Tony gave him. More when Bucky wanted more, less when it was all too much, and just like that got Bucky the same perfect rhythm. 

Bucky pleaded for everything, for Tony to give him everything.

Tony did.


	4. Bucky x Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The only way you're getting off is on my thigh."

Bucky loved games. He used to play games with his sister or Steve, making up the rules when they didn’t have any and then figuring out how he could still win. The longer the list of instructions game, the better the game - Bucky loved the challenge of figuring out how to come out on top while side-stepping and dancing around all the rules. 

Playing with Tony was nothing like that, really. Bucky didn’t like to think of the innocent childhood games that he used to play and the very adult games he played with Tony as along the same vein, but.

But. 

Tony was very good about setting out challenges for Bucky to tackle. There’s always a way for Bucky to win - winning in this case meaning orgasms - but there were things Bucky could or couldn’t do in order to achieve that. 

Today, being : “For the next 24 hours, the only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

The challenge zinged down Bucky’s spine and nestled at the base, growing and growing until Bucky ached with need. It had been easy that first time because they’d both still been in bed, both still been naked, and Bucky had rolled on top of Tony and thrust - rubbing off of Tony’s thigh, as ordered - until Bucky had come, shivering. Bucky used his mouth to get Tony off, and it wasn’t an unusual morning for them. 

Tony had gotten ready and gone to work, and Bucky had some Avengers business - nothing but paperwork that Hill get pestering him for - to take care of. A normal day.

Except. 

Except Tony wouldn’t leave Bucky’s mind. The way Tony’s voice had sounded when he’d told Bucky the new rules, all low and husky. How desperate he’d been, how he’d needed to get off that moment on Tony’s thigh. How pleased Tony was, brimming with his own success. 

Bucky was hard again, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He could touch himself, sure, but he’d have to stop as soon as he got close. He could only get off on Tony’s thigh. 

Bucky bit his lip and swallowed a groan. His cock ached, and it was getting worse because he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He could come a lot, sure - he and Tony had tested the abilities of a super soldier stamina, but he usually didn’t have to. 

Except when Tony ordered Bucky not to, anyway. Christ.

Bucky shivered. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. The rule, Tony’s voice, Tony’s thigh. Don’t touch, don’t touch, don’t touch. 

Bucky didn’t even wait until lunch. He yanked Tony into one of the janitorial closets as Tony passed by one of the R&D labs and locked the door. 

“Well,” Tony said with much less surprise in his voice than Bucky was expecting. “That didn’t take long.”

Bucky snarled in reply as he worked on dropping both of their pants. Bucky rubbed off against Tony, furious and desperate, until he was coming with a quiet sigh. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Tony breathed and then kissed Bucky hard. Tony bit and licked and took, and Bucky let Tony claim his mouth and the rest of him, really, as he sagged against Tony. 

Tony was only half-hard, and waved off Bucky’s offer to finish Tony off. 

“Then I’ll be ready for next time,” Tony said. 

Bucky didn’t even deny there would be one. 

The next time was lunch, with Tony bent over his desk and Bucky hitching Tony’s hips up so that he could thrust against the back of Tony’s thigh. 

“That was ass. Thigh only,” Tony choked out, face red and cock heavy. 

Bucky whined and lifted Tony higher so that Bucky thrust against only Tony’s thigh. He needed more, more than he could get from Tony’s thigh. He wanted Tony’s ass, or Tony’s mouth, or Tony’s hand. He’d even take his own hand, rather than this tease of friction by Tony’s thigh. Bucky loved Tony’s thighs, especially encased in Iron Man armor, but Tony’s thighs weren’t enough for the third orgasm of the day. 

But Bucky wasn’t allowed. He had to follow the rules, Tony’s rules. 

The only way you’re getting off is my thigh.

It wasn’t enough, wasn’t supposed to be enough. How could Tony’s thighs be enough compared to the rest of Tony Stark? But here Bucky was, couldn’t stay away - humping Tony against the desk for a third orgasm because Bucky was so desperate. 

Bucky came, biting back a scream as he spills against Tony’s leg. Bucky’s face was flushed, and heat and humiliation and pride swirled through him. He followed the rules and he won, he came. 

He loved these games with Tony. 

Bucky flipped Tony over and sucked Tony down, all loose and warm and buzzed. He was already looking forward to the next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "Come sit on my lap" + Mob Boss Bucky AU

When Howard saw Tony, Howard’s face went red with rage. 

Tony smirked. 

“Come sit on my lap, baby,” Bucky beckoned, pretending to ignore the look on Howard’s face. 

Tony obeyed, the picture of demure, as he took a seat on Bucky’s firm thighs. He now faced Howard across the table, though the table wasn’t high enough to hide how Bucky’s arms wrapped around him, one hand resting on the inside of Tony’s thigh. 

Howard’s face flashed from red to purple to white so quickly that Tony almost missed it, except that Tony now had a front row view. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Howard bit out. He looked past Tony to glare at Bucky. 

Bucky shifted in his seat and rearranged Tony to lean more comfortably against him. 

“Meaning?” Bucky asked, nonchalant. “I simply wanted Tony to have a comfortable seat and all the chairs were taken.”

After all, there were only two chairs. Bucky sat in one and Howard in the other, each with two enforcers behind them. It was meant to be a business meeting to negotiate a trade deal between their territories. Howard’s primary business was arms trafficking, and Bucky needed a new source. 

So Bucky had told Howard.

“If you think fucking my son is going to get you anywhere with me, you miscalculated” Howard said, his voice cold. “We’re done here.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Tony has been such a pleasure to have around. Haven’t you baby?” Bucky crooned into Tony’s ear. 

Howard sneered as he stood and buttoned his jacket. 

“It’s better for your mother that she thinks you died in a ditch.”

Tony almost snapped back a reply, but Bucky’s fingers dug into Tony’s thigh in warning. Tony swallowed his words and smiled sweetly. 

“Bye, dad.”

Howard left, and Bucky chuckled. 

“That went well,” Bucky said as he drew circles on the seam of Tony’s pants. “He isn’t going to know what hit him.”

“Actually, he will,” Tony said as he relaxed back against Bucky. “He knows me and knows exactly what I’m capable of. He just won’t believe it.”

The negotiation had just been the first taste, to set the stage. Now that Howard knew Bucky had Tony on his side, Howard will do the opposite as to what he should - Howard will underestimate them, because Howard always underestimated Tony. 

Bucky didn’t, and why Tony and Bucky were going to take Howard down. 

Bucky treated Tony like a partner - in more ways than one. 

“Boys, you should step out for his next part,” Bucky said to Steve and Thor behind him. Bucky’s hand drifted in until he teased at Tony’s groin. “Tony and I have some celebrating to do.”


	6. Bucky x Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "I've been thinking about doing this all day."

Bucky opened the fridge door, playing the game where maybe something new and more appetizing would appear if he only looked a second time. Or a third time. He sighed and closed the door again. Maybe a fourth?

Bucky heard a quick, purposeful stride and hoped that Tony’s presence magically added something to the fridge. 

“Hi honey, welcome home,” Bucky intoned with a deadpan voice as he searched the fridge shelves again. 

Tony didn’t reply, and Bucky started to turn when he felt hands on his ass. Tony squeezed and Bucky bit back a yelp at the unexpected grope. 

“I’ve been thinking of doing that all day,” Tony breathed as he crowded against Bucky’s back. His hands continued to massage the cheeks of Bucky’s ass. 

Bucky flushed, grateful for the cool air of the fridge. Still, he nudged and shuffled until he could close the door and turn to Tony. He didn’t want to smack his head on any of the shelves or get a face full of whatever mess Steve had called ‘leftovers.’

Tony, though the motion, kept Bucky’s ass in hand.

“Uh, hi?” Bucky offered, mind as confused as his body. He’d been on a totally different page, but his cock was rapidly getting caught up to where Tony was. Getting on board with that look in Tony’s eyes. 

“Hi baby,” Tony said with a grin. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Bucky, a short chaste thing that was at odds with the vicious grope that accompanied it. “You were working out with Nat this morning.”

“Yes?”

Bucky hoped his mind could catch up soon. Tony usually beat him in dirty talk, sure, but Bucky could usually hold his own. 

“You did that thing with your thighs,” Tony informed him, voice low. “I love it when you do the thigh-thing. I can’t _handle_ the thigh-thing.”

To be honest, Bucky didn’t remember. Unless he was working in a new move, he did whatever he had to to win, and Nat always required his best game. He grins that Tony had been thinking about it all day while Tony was stuck at Stark Industries. 

Serves Tony right for watching the tapes while he was supposed to be working. 

“I could wrap my thighs around something else, if you want,” Bucky said, the right words finally coming to mind. 

“Oh, I want. All day, Barnes. You’ve got a lot of fantasies to make up for,” Tony said and smacked Bucky’s ass. 

The sharp sting ran through Bucky’s system, and Bucky hefted Tony over his shoulder as he strode for the bedroom. 


	7. Nat x Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "I've been thinking of doing this all day."

The hotel room shut behind him and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He worked at the knot in his tie and counted down the hours until he got to leave on his jet back for New York. 

Tally: too fucking many. 

Tony didn’t have a problem with the Berlin office, he just had no desire to be there and it was a waste of his time. Only, SHIELD didn’t care about wasting Tony Stark’s time. SHIELD, and Fury specifically, would probably go out of their way to waste Tony’s time if they came up with a good reason. 

A knock at his door had Tony groaning. He didn’t care if they heard him out in the hallway, either. 

Another knock. 

Tony sighed and trudged to the door. He saw Natasha on the other side, and opened it. 

“Please tell me you’re done,” Tony almost begged. Almost. He didn’t actually beg, there was a very distinctive line between ‘almost begging’ and ‘actually begging,’ he was sure. 

“Mr. Stark,” Natasha greeted calmly. She was still in her _Natalie Rushman_business outfit, looking at Tony with demure professionalism. 

Tony isn’t sure that’s an actual thing, combining _demure_ and _professionalism_, but Natasha always manages to do surprising things. 

“I’m here to discuss a few more items with you,” she said, drawing attention to the slim briefcase in her hand. 

Tony groaned again, but stepped aside to let Natasha in her hotel room. She gave him a look, and Tony bolted the door behind him. 

“SHIELD has already swept for bugs, and there’s an alert set up around the hotel that will warn us if anything is headed our way,” Natasha said, setting the briefcase on the desk and clicking it open. 

“Great, awesome. Did you finish what you came here for or are we doing the whole circus again?” Tony asked as he flopped onto the bed. 

SHIELD would never be able to convince Tony to waste his time in the Berlin office like this. Voluntary meetings? Gross. _Natasha_, on the other hand, can convince Tony to do almost anything. Including bringing her along as his assistant so she had free reign of the SI offices as well as business partners’.

Apparently some of SI’s partners were considering doing some bad things - not enough to rank on the Avengers level of threat, but bad enough that Natasha got roped in to do some spy work with Tony as her in. _Then_ Tony can have Pepper take all the bad guys down in the corporate realm, but only after SHIELD gets their fingers into the connections. 

Waste. Of. Tony’s. Time. 

“Are you questioning my abilities to do my job?” Natasha asks, dangerously calm.

“No, unless you’re not doing it so we can spend more quality bonding time in a Berlin hotel room,” Tony sighed, throwing an arm across his face.

“Well, if you’d rather not, then I can leave you to entertain yourself.”

Tony glanced at Natasha, something in her tone warning him that they weren’t on the same page. He did a double take. 

Natasha dangled a harness off of her finger, a harness that had a strap-on attached. 

Tony’s throat went dry. 

“But between you and me,” Natasha said, her voice purring. “I’ve been thinking about doing this all day, you and that gorgeous suit. All business and no play makes Tony a dull boy, don’t you agree?”

“I agree. I very much agree,” Tony said, his tongue tripping over himself as he races to get the words out. “Yes please, you have the best ideas. I don’t tell you that often enough. You are _wonderful_ -”

“Shut up, Tony,” Natasha said fondly as she started unbuttoning her blouse, “and start stripping.”


	8. Loki x Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "You've got too many clothes on"

Asgard was beautiful. Everything was gold, very gold, and if they only threw a bit more hot rod red in there then it would be perfect. 

But Loki had told Tony the stories behind the gold, where the gold came from. Not that Tony was surprised - he knew enough about how empires were built - but it means that Tony kept his awe in check as Loki gave Tony a tour. 

A tour, because Tony was dating a prince of Asgard. The god of mischief. Tony was dating a _god_. 

Good thing he didn’t believe in religion, or he’d be having an existential crisis. 

Well, a bigger one anyway. Tony’s chest was getting tight as he looked around. It wasn’t the gold or even the palace, so much - rich was rich, and Tony was past the point where it mattered exactly _how_ rich. Tony could build himself a gold palace if he wanted, but he didn’t want. 

No, the crisis was more about the royal family. Thor wasn’t a problem, of course, all smiles and good spirits. Thor had been overjoyed that he and his brother were both dating Midgardians. Frigga, though - she had looked at Tony like she was analyzing Tony’s very soul, and at the end he wasn’t sure he’d passed the test. Odin was the opposite. Instead of disapproving, Odin was overly supportive, as if Tony meant there was someone else to keep Loki in line and away from mischievous ways. 

Tony didn’t like that kind of pressure at all, and he certainly didn’t think he’d be good at corralling Loki. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Loki told Tony as he led Tony down another long, opulent hallway. 

“Genius,” Tony replied, pointing a finger at himself. “Trick of the trade.”

“Well I think I know something we can do about that,” Loki whispered in Tony’s ear.

In a blink, they’d been transported farther down the hallway and behind a pillar, and Tony’s mind whirled at the magic. 

Loki promised to teach Tony the science behind it - eventually. Loki had his own timelines of such things, but Tony knew how to be persuasive. 

Tony also knew that look in Loki’s eyes. 

Tony’s hands started working at Loki’s clothes, and Loki’s hands went to Tony’s hips, pulling them flush. Loki was right, this was the perfect distraction from the throne room and the people inside of it. 

“How much time do we have?” Tony thought out loud. “Quick handjob? Blowie? Probably don’t have time for you to fuck me, but we can save the really good stuff for later. Especially since I can’t get,” Tony growled at Loki’s clothes, frustrated as he pawed through the layers only to find _more_.

“You’ve got too many clothes on!” Tony complained, though he suspected magic was involved. Some spell that prevented Tony from finding that smooth, warm skin. 

Loki grinned. 

“I thought the exercise would provide a suitable outlet for your busy, genius brain,” Loki teased. 

Tony glared. “Lose the pants,” Tony ordered. It wasn’t the first time that Tony commanded the god of mischief, but like usual - it didn’t work. 

Loki laughed, and with a snap of Loki’s fingers Tony lost his own pants. And the rest of his clothes.

Tony leaned back against the pillar, completely naked. He took himself in hand and gave Loki a cool look.

“Let me know when you want to join the party.”

Loki took a step closer. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Tony denied, waving a finger. “You’ve still got too many clothes on.”

Loki snapped his fingers.


End file.
